<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Seems to be a Rattle by Malzysaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076525">There Seems to be a Rattle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur'>Malzysaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Zero to Hero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being together for over a year, Michael still knows how to surprise Alex in the best way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Zero to Hero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Seems to be a Rattle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by adorable kitten photos Angsty Aliens shares in the RNM 18+ Discord server that just brighten my days! Also, slightly inspired by my own, clingy furball!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A plume of fog swirled free of Michael’s lips as he leaned away from the open maw of the car he was working on. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, sighing in exasperation as the issues under the hood mounted with each bolt that was loosened. He wanted to lash out, kick the tire in frustration, but over the last few months he’d gotten better, the raging inferno he could never seem to control settling as he learned to lean on those who loved him. Instead, he tossed his wrench onto the workbench, satisfied as it toppled a few tin cans down. The sound of the mini destruction hit the chord just right, satisfied his irritation. He pulled the soiled rag from his back pocket to try and clean as much of the oil and muck from his hands as he could as he ducked out of the garage. He could hear Sanders grumbling off in the distance. Despite the cold temperatures, Michael still only wore a roughed-up button up over a less than pristine white undershirt. A shiver stole its way down his spine as a light breeze worked up his sleeves and caressed along his arms to finally exit along his back.</p><p>He was startled from his reprieve when his phone chimed with an incoming text message. He pulled it free of his front pocket, the name on the screen pulling a smile across his lips. He unlocked his phone to read the message. He sauntered slowly back into the garage, his curls falling across his forehead while his chin was tipped down. </p><p>
  <em>Alex: Hey, you never let me know what you wanted for supper. I promise not to burn it…too much. Let me know so I can have it ready when you get home. &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>He hoped he never lost the stutter in his heart anytime he read a message from Alex. It had been a long road home. They both fought through their demons, laid their souls bare, and then built a home together. They had been together, officially, for a year and a half. There was no hiding, no shame, and a solid foundation of trust and love. One day, very soon, there would be a question presented with a ring, which he hoped would be met with an enthusiastic ‘yes.’ Until then, he was still learning to trust Alex not to burn their house down when he attempted to cook them supper. </p><p>
  <em>Michael: If you insist, and I can’t possibly talk you out of cooking, then I guess I’m craving something simple…maybe just some chicken and roasted vegetables. We have those carrots that will be going bad in the next couple days. I’ll see you in a few hours. Love you!</em>
</p><p>He had just hit send when he heard a truck making its way up the drive. He cocked his head as he peeked outside, he recognized it was one of the work trucks on Fosters’ Ranch. He frowned as he picked his way across the junkyard to meet whoever was driving it in. He waved off Sanders who had picked himself up from a pile of sheet metal. </p><p>“I got it old man, go back to sorting your trash,” he teased, a wink thrown in for good measure. He ignored the indignant look that was thrown in his direction, but Sanders went back to his task. </p><p>There was a pathetic rumble as the truck idled and finally stopped running when the man driving cut the engine. Michael cocked a brow as a screeching sound flared from somewhere under the hood. He frowned at the noise, but was cut off from his musings as the driver side door creaked open and a squat man jumped down. </p><p>“What seems to be the trouble?” Michael asked as he rounded to stand opposite the other man. </p><p>The man, a weathered looking soul, frowned severely and tossed his hands into the air, “¡Es una mierda!” he exclaimed as he lifted a booted foot to kick at the front tire. </p><p>Michael frowned, “Uh…can you be a little more specific?” he asked softly as he moved back towards the hood. The same screeching noise erupted once again, but before Michael could pop the hood to look, the man shoved an accusing finger towards the truck. </p><p>“That! That is the problem! It makes a noise. It is not a good noise, please fix it,” he grumbled sharply. Michael almost felt bad for the old truck getting such abuse. </p><p>He raised his hands in supplication, “Alright, alright, calm down. I’ll take a look and let you know how long it might take in case you need a ride back,” he stated and hoped he had appeased the other man. The man huffed sharply and waved Michael off as he plodded over to talk with Sanders. Michael frowned as he watched him go, though it would be best to not have him breathing over his shoulder as he rooted around to fine the source of the issue. The hood was heavy as he hefted it up to rest on the thin metal wire. </p><p>He had just bent in to check out the engine when the screech sounded again, this time it was much clearer than when the hood was closed. He frowned at the noise, but knew immediately it had nothing to do with the truck itself. He pulled his phone from his pocket to turn on the flashlight. He leaned even deeper into the truck’s front end as he tried to search for whatever was trapped within. He had to nearly kick his feet off the ground when he finally spotted the offending, noise making creature. </p><p>“Oh, you found yourself in a pretty nasty spot,” he muttered gently as his light shone on a very small and very dirty kitten huddled beneath the engine, squished as far out of reach as it could be. There was no way he could reach the frightened little thing from where he was. Thankfully, from where it was perched, he figured he could easily reach it from below so he dropped down to the dusty ground and crawled under the truck. He bit his bottom lip in concentration as he used his TK to manipulate some wires to ease his hand through to grasp the kitten. A wretched meow erupted from it as its body tensed. Michael hissed in pain as eight, sharp little claws dug into the soft flesh of his hand. </p><p>“Hey! I’m trying to help you,” he uttered as he finally brought it against his chest. He very carefully eased himself out from under the truck so that he could stand back up. He cradled the terrified little thing against his chest. He couldn’t quite tell what color it was, but as soon as he had it out in the sun it was obvious that it was hurt. Dried blood was crusted along one of its back legs while green mucus was dried and flaked around its nose and eyes. He frowned, his free hand moving to very softly scratch at its head, “you poor thing,” he murmured as he picked his way towards the driver and Sanders. He wrapped the little thing in his flannel and pressed it against his chest to try and warm it. Pathetic little mews sounded as he neared the men. </p><p>“What’d’you got there kid?” Sanders asked as he looked up at him, a frown on his lips. </p><p>“Found the cause of your noise, looks like you had a stowaway,” he stated with a grin, though the other man just frowned. </p><p>“Bah, keep it, I need to be back at the ranch for work,” he uttered as he walked away grumbling. Michael frowned and watched as he pulled himself back into the truck and drove off, kicking up dust as he did so. </p><p>“You ain’t keeping that thing here, plus he’s hurt, go take care of him,” Sanders ordered sharply as he moved to head towards the garage, presumably to take over the car Michael was working on. </p><p>Michael chuckled to himself as he cuddled the kitten closer, “Well, you heard him. We should get you looked at and cleaned up,” he murmured gently as he made his way back towards his own truck. He ducked behind his open door to shed his button up. He wrapped the kitten into a cozy little bundle and set him on the seat next to him. He kept a hand around the little thing so he wouldn’t roll around the cab as he drove into town. </p><p>About a half hour later he was pulling into a spot right outside one of the vets in town along main street. He collected the little bundle, mindless of the cold air pricking against his now, naked skin, as he trotted across the sidewalk. He hadn’t even thought to call ahead, but there were only a couple people with their own pets in the lobby, so he didn’t think it would be too bad. He grinned at the woman at the front desk and explained his situation to her. She cooed over the little furball and ushered Michael into a room while she took the kitten into the back to be seen by the vet techs. Michael asked if they could clean him up a little before the door could snick shut. </p><p>The room he was left in was small and sparsely decorated. There were a number of posters on the wall totting about various dangers to cats and dogs. He was hit, suddenly, by the realization he had never had a pet before, and was he keeping the kitten? He hadn’t thought much past getting it looked at to ease its pain and clean it up. Would Alex be upset if he brought a kitten home? Was this something he should ask Alex about first? He didn’t even know if either of them was allergic to cats. He’d been around them at Fosters so he assumed he had no allergies, but what did someone need to keep a cat? He had a million new questions when the far door of the room finally opened. A broad-shouldered man in a white lab coat walked in with Michael’s shirt cradled in his arm. The kitten was crying sharply from within, the sound high pitched and grating. </p><p>“Mr. Guerin, I’m Dr. Munich, I understand you found this little girl in a truck, yes?” the vet asked as he settled the bundle on the metal table in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Yeah, she, uh, came from Fosters. A ranch hand brought a truck in thinking it was busted and I found her inside the engine well. She gonna be okay?” he asked as he stepped up to the table to gently scratch along her head. Her fur was still damp from the bath they had given her so he could see she was mostly white in color. </p><p>The vet smiled warmly, “This time of year that’s common, especially if they’re small kittens. I think she was trying to find a warm place to hide. Her back leg has a nasty break in the femur and her kneecap is cracked. I imagine another animal got ahold of her at some point. She does have a slight fever which means her leg likely caused an infection. She also has a bit of a cold, hence the runny eyes and nose. It’s not very advanced right now, so I think we caught that in time. All in all, she’s doing okay. I am afraid, however, with the extent of the injuries on her leg, it would be best to amputate, however, given the infection, fever, and cold, it would be best to do it later. We can splint the leg for now and send you home with some antibiotics and pain meds to get her better and stronger. I suggest we schedule surgery about a month out,” he advised softly as he eased the kitten free of Michael’s shirt. </p><p>Michael bit his lips as he listened. It sounded like a lot of work would be involved with this kitten, but she already seemed to have won his heart. He hoped he could talk Alex into keeping her. He nodded as he looked up at the vet, “Okay, uhm, what about shots? Do you know how old she is?” he asked. He wanted to reach out and take the kitten back to cradle against his chest, but the vet had set her in a little scale. Before his question could be answered a vet tech shuffled through the door to take the kitten into the back again. Michael frowned, her little cries tearing at his heart.</p><p>The vet smiled softly, “I would guess about nine weeks, which means she is old enough for vaccinations. They’ll administer those in the back while they splint her leg. I am very confident in her recovery; it’s going to be a bit of a rough road for a while. I’m glad someone like you found her,” he shared with a warm smile, “sit tight and we’ll have her back to you in just a bit. If you need anything or have any questions through this whole process please don’t hesitate to call,” he added and plucked a card from a holder that was on the back counter. </p><p>Michael nodded his thanks as he shoved the card in his back pocket. He took the reprieve to pull his phone out and send a quick message to Alex. </p><p>
  <em>Michael: Just a quick reminder that I love you more than anything and to ask that you promise not to be mad at me when I come home. Actually, I’ll be home early today and I have a surprise. </em>
</p><p>A reply was almost instantaneous after he had hit send. </p><p>
  <em>Alex: What did you do now? Do I need to give us new identities? </em>
</p><p>Michael huffed an amused chuckle at the response. </p><p>
  <em> Michael: No, or at least I don’t think so. I’m finishing up with an appointment then I’ll be home soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex: Okay…I don’t know what I should be expecting, but I’ll try to keep an open mind…</em>
</p><p>The door from the back opened again as Michael slipped his phone back into his pocket. This time the vet tech entered, the little kitten in her arms. She seemed a bit calmer now, probably used to people handling her. He took the little bundle once it was offered to him and oddly felt more at ease to feel her little body pressed against his chest. </p><p>“Alright, she’s ready to go. I think her day caught up to her, she looks a bit sleepy. The girls up front will have everything for you and will help you make a date for her surgery. I would also suggest spaying as long as she’s strong enough, and we’ll see you guys again soon,” she instructed with one last little head scratch for the kitten. </p><p>“Uh, thanks,” he muttered as he left the room to head back towards the front desk. One of the women, a stout, older lady, cooed at him to come closer so she could coo over the kitten while she typed up his invoice. He paid her and scheduled the kitten’s surgery for next month. He also got a list of foods that were recommended for the kitten. His head was spinning by the time he got back to his truck and was seated inside. His next stop was the pet store where he wandered for over an hour. The kitten was tucked securely against his chest as he shopped. One of the clerks was all too happy to tote him around to help him pick out all the essentials he needed for the little thing. By the time he was done he felt like he’d just experienced whiplash. </p><p>Three hours after the entire ordeal, he was pulling into Alex and his driveway. He should have known Alex would be out in a matter of moments, his curiosity too much to keep him at bay once Michael was home. Michael had just slipped out of the driver’s seat when Alex approached, one perfect brow arched in question. </p><p>“Okay, just hear me out? If you were there, you would have done the exact, same thing, so you can’t be upset, at all. I couldn’t just leave her either, she was hurt and sick and just…my heart, Alex,” Michael rushed to say, his voice small and defensive as he stood before his love, the kitten fast asleep against his breastbone. </p><p>Alex’s face scrunched in confusion before he spotted the bundle, “What did you do?”</p><p>“What? I didn’t do anything! I rescued her! Someone from Fosters brought a truck in and she was stuck in the engine. You can name her if you want,” he offered quickly as he all but shoved the kitten against Alex’s chest. </p><p>Alex scrambled to cup his palm around the little thing and blinked at Michael, “Whoa, hold on Michael, you want to keep her?”</p><p>Michael blinked big, soulful eyes at him, “I mean…I was hoping we could because I bought her everything she needs already and…I kind of already paid the vet a lot of money to make sure she’s okay…” he trailed off, worrying his bottom lip as he watched Alex. </p><p>It took a few moments, but slowly a smile curled Alex’s lips as he leaned close to steal a kiss, “We still have a lot to unpack with this, but you’re right, I probably would have done the same thing. You can grab everything from the back of the truck while I get to know our new child,” he grinned as he shifted back to head inside. </p><p>Michael was left blinking after him, but a slow, loving grin split across his face. His heart fluttered inside his chest. Suddenly his future…their future shone bright and he couldn’t wait to face it with Alex, and their new kitten, at his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I'm not completely ignoring my other works, I just keep getting hit with these oneshot ideas and I need to get them out before they disappear! I hope you loved this! Be sure to subscribe to the series to keep up to date on the Guerin-Manes family adventures!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>